Ouran Host Club and the Music of Commoners
by Livvy imouto-chan
Summary: A normal girl meets the host club, on the way out on the town with ther friend. What if they decide to join them? Curious about the night life of the commoner, and what if she visits them at their school?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A normal girl meets the Ouran Host Club on her way out on the town. What if they decide to join her; curious about the night life of the commoner. After what happens if she visits them at their school? Tamaki/OC

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ouran high school host club or any of the music mentioned!

Chapter 1- The meeting

Me and my friend Jess are going out to celebrate her 18th birthday, mine was a couple of weeks ago so we decide to go into the town centre and go clubbing for the first time. We are round mine getting ready; Jess chooses hers first, it was a short(but not too short) black dress with intricate sliver and red beading making it look like she was on fire if the light hit her right. I chose light blue denim short shorts and a baggy vest/blouse which was cream and a tiny bit see through. We put our make-up while pre-drinking on wine and vodka and cokes, it took about 30 minutes to get ready but we put our heals on and headed out with our IDs, money and phones in out handbags.

We were just 10 minutes away joking and planning our night out when we bumped into a group of good looking guys, "Oh sorry we didn't see you there." I say to them, Jess just giggles like a school girl obviously a tiny bit drunk from the drinks we had at home. The guys didn't say anything but were staring at the amount of flesh we were showing. Jess noticed this and clicked her fingers in front of the tall blonde one. "We were trying to apologise but noooooo, you have to look at us with the googly eyes." She said obviously peeved at the stares that we were getting, before she started anything that she will regret. I grabbed her wrist, mumbled our apologies again and dragged her to the first club there was. We got a round of shots for the two of us and downed them all in about 3 minutes; I turned around to see the group of guys that we bumped in to looking very uncomfortable amongst all the flesh that was on show in the club.

Before I could go up to them and ask if they want a drink Jess grabbed my wrist and did her turn of the dragging, we ended up and _She doesn't mind _by Sean Paul came on, one of my up favourite songs we started dancing and singing along with the music, we didn't care who was staring we were having a good time. We danced to _Hot right now _and Labrinth's _Last Time _the Knife Party remix. After we went back to the bar and I ordered a double vodka and coke and Jess ordered a WKD Ice. When I looked to where the boys got to they were sat at tables on the other side of the room being pestered by girls. I walked over and pull a girl off of the tall blonde guy.

"Bitch, what's your problem?" she spat at me through her clenched teeth, by her sides her fists were clenched looking as if she was holding back the feeling to punch me. I wink at the scared shitless blondie and looked at the girl, letting anger fill me and spat back "I don't like it when whores like you are on the verge of raping my boyfriend!" Her face was priceless as were the groups, I took a step toward her and she ran to the other side of the club and avoided eye contact with me. I let a smirk find its way on my lips. I turned to the blonde and smiled at him,"Your welcome, I'm Sophie." I held my hand out to him for him to shake. He took it gladly, "I'm Tamaki, and these are my friends." He had a huge smile plastered o his face as he looked into my eyes. The name seemed odd "Hm, Tamaki, you're not from round here are you?" He chuckled a bit and he had gotten a small sparkle in his brilliant blue eyes. "No, we aren't we are from Japan." Now that had got my attention, I've always loved Japan, their language, culture, food and animes! "Awesome! Come on let me buy you guys some drinks." They looked unsure but eventually nodded at me, we found seats at the bar and we ordered. Then I ordered 6 shots for everyone, I downed them no problem everyone else were on their second shot. I laughed at them and then saw Jess sucking face with a guy in their dark corner; I smiled at her and her randomness. When the guys finished _Starships_ by Nicki Minaj was playing, I grabbed some ones wrist and took them to the dance floor, and I started dancing and turned round and saw that I took the mini-me blonde from the bar. He was a good dancer, eventually every one joined in except Mr. Party Pooper with the glasses.

We laughed and joked and danced till the early hours, at the end we exchanged mobile numbers and went our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 2 months since I saw Honey, Tamaki and the gang even though we do talk over the phone and e-mails and stuff like that. I know their school name and its address so I've decided to give them a surprise visit, I've always wanted to go to Japan and ever since that night out I've learnt Japanese and Kanji and all that shiz. I've saved up money for the flight and to stay in a hotel for 2 weeks as well, today is my last day of packing and I've packed my suitcase and I've nearly done my hand luggage just got my last minute things like toothbrush ect. My flight is in a couple hours and I need sleep, last night I pulled an all nighter because I was too giddy on caffeine and cookies; I may be 18 but I can still get off my face in hyperness. Rule 1: Keep me away from cake or cookies then I would be bouncing off the ceiling.

I manage to get in an hours sleep; I grab my bags and order a taxi to take me to the airport. Before I knew it I was at my gate and was getting ready to load the plane. I got a comfy hair that was on the aisle and it reclined! Wow I'm easily amused… Oh well. I managed to get some more sleep on the plane but I woke up with enough time to get changed in the toilets before it was crazy busy. I got changed into dark blue super skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that was made of a thin material; it had a black owl on it. Perfect for the summer. The planes landing was rather bumpy and I do admit that I was thankful to leave the vehicle, I looked up and the sky was a brilliant blue and was cloudless, but there was a chilly breeze that would make the hairs on your arms rise.

I got in a taxi and headed to my hotel where I could dump my belongings and sort my make-up out. Once I looked decent, I hailed a cab I headed to Ouran High School, during the journey to the school I looked in my bag to make sure I had my portable speakers that I had got for my birthday, it may be small but it is crazy loud. I realised that we had made it, I paid the fare and looked at the school. It. Was. HUGE! Right I knew it would be lunch time now so that means that my boys will be in the 3rd music room I walked to the main hall and I heard many people whispering, this royally ticked me off, I see a group of girls that some of the noise is coming from and smiled at them. "Excuse me, but do you know where music room 3 is, I'm going to surprise some friends of mine." The look at me stunned as if they weren't expecting me to be so polite; they stayed quiet and just nodded urging me to follow them. Eventually we reached it through the maze of corridors and glass rooms; the girls entered first and they got attacked by an avalanche of rose petals, I held back a laugh and bit on my lip. I hear the one of the girls saying, "Tamaki-sempi, there's a girl outside saying she wants to surprise her friends here." I saw the confusion on Tamaki-kun's face and he looked around at the other hosts but they all shook their heads as if saying that they don't know anything about it. He puts on his best host smile and walks toward the door saying as he walks. "We don't want to leave a princess out in the cold all alone, it wouldn't be right."

He opens the door so that he can see my face properly and then his eyes widen, I just smirk and say in English "Miss me Tamaki?" The grin that I had grown familiar with appeared on his face as he grabbed me in a bear hug and lifted off the ground, I couldn't help but laugh, as soon as I laughed the other hosts peered through the door way and saw me. The shouted my name as they hugged me too, there was one other host that I wasn't familiar with, they had brown hair in a short boy cut and bright brown eyes that showed that they were uncomfortable. "Boys, put me down, I'm staying for 2 weeks so you can share me." I walk over to the newbie and smile at them, "Hi, I'm Sophie and I'm guessing your Haruhi that Tamaki can't stop talking about over the phone?" When I said the last bit I saw Tamaki go bright red. The person just smiled at me and said "Yes, I'm Haruhi. You have a slight accent, am I right in saying you're from England but I can't tell where from." This makes me laugh even more. "Oh My Days, you're right I'm England; but the East Midlands, Birmingham to be precise. That's where me and the boys meet actually."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys that I haven't been writing lately it's just I've been busy with school and exams and that crap grrrrr. But it's over and then I had family crap like my Nana going into hospital AGAIN! God that woman always has us on our toes. *insert eye roll*. Please enjoy this chapter. Oh and sorry about the spelling mistakes that I made in the previous one… m (_ _) m**

Haruhi seemed shocked with the story of my meeting the guys in town and the fact that I got them ALL to drink alcohol and dance, especially with Kyoya. Let's just say that he was a lightweight so I eventually got him to dance hehehe. I'm so evil. We spent a couple hours catching up with everyone's lives and I found out that Haruhi was actually a girl but she owed them a debt, when I found this I smacked them all on the back of their heads and told them off keeping a girl hostage like this. School finished about 3 hours ago so they had all finished with the club and had to go home. I took out my phone and dialled the number of a taxi company when Hikaru stole it and cancelled the call. "What the hell man?!" I said/yelled at him "How the hell am I gonna make my way back to the hotel now?" The twins made their way over to me and put their arms around my neck like they usually do and smirked. Oh God what did I do to deserved this? "Well silly-**we have our drivers-**so we can take you!" Knowing that look they had in their eye I know they were up to something, I hope they don't do their brotherly love thing because one thing they don't know about me is that I'm a huge Yaoi fan girl. Sigh. There's no point arguing with them, I know from experience, that they will NEVER give up. "Fine, but what do you get?" I saw them put fake hurt on their faces. "I feel hurt Soph-** as do I, how can you think- **that we are after something?" I giggled at this, typical twins they are always after something but always deny it. Even though they were my age take a year or two… Or three. Hehe I feel old. "Because you are always after something silly, what it is I will never know but my head goes straight to a bad thing… Buuut I won't tell you coz you have innocent virgin minds." I answered and winked at them while they turned bright red. We all headed to the car park (parking lot if you're American) and there was one white limo waiting for us near the front of the building, the driver had opened the door for us and we sat inside, it was pretty much like the other two limos I've been in apart from the loud music, booze and flashing lights. Kaoru told the driver the address of the hotel and we head off.

Haruhi was dropped off first then Honey and Mori then Kyoya then Tamaki now it was just me and the twins. Seriously why me? When I looked at them they had their trademark smirk appearing on their faces. _Just ignore the look Sophie, if they do their routine on you just hold in the fan girl scream, you've done it before you can do it again. _We carried on our convocation, joked around a bit until Kaoru said something and started off their brotherly love act. My face burned red and I bit on my lip to stop myself from squealing, _GET IT TOGETHER WOMAN! _I forced my blush down and tried to act normally, the next thing I know is that the limo has stopped outside the hotel that I am staying at; Thank God! I waved bye to the twins and headed up to my room. As soon as I closed the door of the room behind me I let out the highest pitched fan girl scream I ever had. At least I got to see my friends again. The plan for tomorrow looks for universities that have good Chem programs. Wait till the guys find out that I'll be studying close by.

**Sorry guys that I haven't been updating I've been really busy with my stories on Quotev and then my laptop got a virus that wouldn't let me go on word so that I couldn't finish the chapter. Love you guys so much for reading; please follow, favourite and review! I am rubber and you are fat, don't you dare touch my hat!**


End file.
